


Bitch

by elipie



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Returns (1992)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Choking, Embedded Video, Explosions, F/M, Fanvids, Guns, Mental Instability, Murder, Scars, Scratching, Temporary Character Death, Trauma, Whips, decapitation sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: Life's a bitch, now so am I.





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetestdrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/gifts).



> **Password: equinox**

[Download (70MB)](https://elipie-vids.com/2019-vids/elipie_bitch.mp4)  
[Tumblr Post](https://elipie.tumblr.com/post/184486110785/bitch-a-batman-returns-vid-for-sweetestdrain-for)  
[YouTube link](https://youtu.be/Mztl1Ci026I)


End file.
